


Demons Are Not Do-Gooders (Angels Are Not Assholes)

by Angel With a Bookstore (musicofthespheres)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/Angel%20With%20a%20Bookstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just four friends and a discussion about life after Armageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Are Not Do-Gooders (Angels Are Not Assholes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts), [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



"Demons are not do-gooders. In fact, they're quite the opposite," Crowley informs Anathema.   
"I'm afraid I am disinclined to believe you," Anathema responds.   
Aziraphale hides his smile behind a cup of tea.   
"They aren't!" Crowley insist emphatically, nearly knocking over his Guinness in the process.   
"Right. And _whose_ idea was it to stop the Apocalypse?" Anathema laughs.   
Crowley glances over at Aziraphale and narrows his eyes. "That was a joint effort. And it was only because living here is preferable to being ordered around in Hell."   
"Sure, sure," Anathema says, nodding like someone who doesn't believe what they're being told one bit.   
"On the bright side," Aziraphale pipes up, "We _did_ stop the Apocalypse and we _did_ give both Heaven and Hell a run for their money about that whole Ineffable Plan business."   
"That Metatron fellow seemed a right arse," Newt says upon returning from the loo.   
Aziraphale frowns. "Now, Newton," he begins before Crowley cuts him off.   
"Angels are not assholes. I mean, maybe _some_ are, but most of them are pretty decent, in fact. It isn't their fault they come off a little stuffy. And if you tell anyone I said that, I will evissscerate you," he informs them, forgetting himself for a moment.   
"They're just doing what they're told and not questioning orders, you mean?" Newt asks.   
"Something like that, yes," Aziraphale agrees. "Though, by definition, I don't suppose I'm a very good angel."   
Crowley tilts his head and contemplatively sloshes his Guinness around in its glass. "I think the rules have somewhat changed."   
"How's that, then?" Anathema asks, raising her eyebrows.   
"If, as you claim, I've done a _good_ thing in stopping Armageddon, and the angel did a bad thing by going against orders to reach the same goal... either we don't quite fit into our roles anymore, or the roles have changed."   
Anathema smiles triumphantly. "So, this is just your run-around way of admitting that I'm right?"   
"No," huffs Crowley at the same time that Aziraphale says, "Yes, I do believe it is."  
They look at each other. "Well," they say in unison. "Maybe."   
Anathema shares a look with Newt, who says, "You know, for a pair of supernatural beings, you sure are daft sometimes."


End file.
